kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Homuhomu123/Evaluation of Radar Modifiers on DA Chance
Intro to the Exp't This is my 6th part of the ASTRE project, in which one exp't was done in 2 days. The exp't was designed as comparison with Exp't F, and trying to estimate different radar modifiers on DA chance. Since DA activation chances are generally lower than CI, I used a larger sample size (~300 Attack Chances). According to limited time & resources, I used fatigue leveling method at 3-2a. Besides, test ships will tank damage, but HP always beyond 50% (moderate damage). [ Exp't K ] Information About the Exp't - Fleet & Test ship condition: *Morale <20 (severe fatigue / red face) *Always beyond moderate damage (中破) *Line ahead *AS+ achieved for every battle *No Saiun equipped - Enemy condition: *Either Line Ahead or DL. - Test ship & equipment: [ Exp't K ] - Completed in 2 days (2h + 2h + 1h + 3h) - # Battles & engagement form counting - Fleet total LoS: 448 -> 458 ' (+9% DA Chance)' - #Buckets: 51 - #Non-S: 40 Comparative Study on the Effects of Different Radars (DA) Using test results from Exp't F. Test ships were kept w/ the same placement, using same equipment (except radar), very close FLoS, and having negligible level differences. Brief Conclusion: - Comparative: *Radars, especially those with good stats, will marginally increase a ship's DA chance. *Between the 2 surface radars,'' #32 gives up to 8% higher DA chance than #33.' *Assuming radars do not reduce DA chance, '#33 boosts DA chance by 0% ~ 6%.' *Assuming data were not off the 90% interval, '#32 boosts DA chance by around 10%, within 5% ~ 14.5%''' *Same assumption as above: FuMO boosts DA chance by around 6%, no more than 11% - '''''ASTRE: *Using comparative method,K-Test No.6a+b & No.15 suggests a modifier of +10% DA chance for #32 radar (error +/- 3.8%). This is consistent with our finding from this exp't. For future exp't I will assume this value (+10%) as #32's DA chance modifier. *Using ASTRE, K-Test No.14 suggests a modifier of +6% DA chance for #33 radar (error +/- 5.2%). This is within our tolerance interval above (0~6%). For future estimation I'll try a best fitted value (+3% DA chance) as #33's DA chance modifier, until further evaluation. Due to limited reports & samples size, I will be more cautious on this assumption. *Both CAV has 1%~2% higher DA chance than their counterpart CA. If we assume CA & CAV have the same base DA chance at the same FLoS, this suggests the effects from the type of seaplane (Zuiun vs Type 0 Recon), since Zuiun has essentially better stats (+6 LoS). The effects, however, could owe to larger plane slot as well. Since the same thing was obsvered from Exp't F. For future exp't I will count for this minor factor (CAV's larger plane slot & better seaplane) when calculating trigger rate estimates. Illustration on Data Collection [ Day 1 ] [ Day 2 ] Category:Blog posts